The Night Shift
by Veron Edalene
Summary: Five friends who fell into what they think was a "job opportunity" at an infamous pizzeria, they soon discover the grim and haunting truth about the very place itself up to the animatronics that they had to "watch over", answering all the urban myths, legends and lore about the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Author's Warning: OC infestation is imminent.
1. Disclaimer

I tend to forget this because I'm more hyped up in writing the story. So, to defend myself from getting sued by haters...

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S FRANCHISE FROM THE FIRST SERIES UP TO THE THIRD. I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL GAME CHARACTERS NAMELY FREDDY FAZBEAR, CHICA, BONNIE, FOXY, MANGLE, THE PUPPET, TOY BONNIE, TOY CHICA, TOY FREDDY, WITHERED FOXY, WITHERED BONNIE, SPRINGTRAP, BALLOON BOY, PHONE GUY AND PURPLE GUY.**

 **ALL ORIGINAL GAME CHARACTERS FROM THE FRANCHISE RESPECTFULLY BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON, THE DEVELOPER OF THE GAME AND ITS SERIES.**

 **I STRICTLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. ALL I OWN ARE MY OCs KESTREL, RENSU, NIKAYA, SHINO, DAUPHINE AND FIA AND THE OTHER INCOMING TEMPORARY OCs THAT MIGHT APPEAR EVENTUALLY IN THE CHAPTERS OF THE STORY.**

 **So I hope that you enjoy this fanfic of mine.**

 **Cheers.**

 **Xielle Kassidy.**


	2. Intro

I know what this is sudden but I had the impulse to make it… Sorry. It's just that I have been working on this for so long now. While the other [now non-existent] fanfic was ongoing in the computer, I was working on this on pen and paper—lots of paper, actually, whether it'd be blank elementary school notebooks or random sheets of yellow pad paper—and I've been repeatedly told to publish it already. To be honest, I controlled that impulse because I wanted to finish AC first but… I guess it never hurts if I work on two fanfics in the same time, right?

So this fanfic is obviously infested with my OCs so I think I can't put all the original game characters in the characters list in the story properties but I guess you get the idea, right? Because the character list only strictly consists of four characters at maximum but I hope you get the obvious idea that I have squeezed them all in this fanfic of mine.

And I kind of made this entirely original because I'm basing this on my home country—which is Manila, Philippines—instead of the traditional USA story layout but I hope you can follow what I'm trying to lead here.

I hope you do enjoy this, guys. Leave a comment maybe :)

Cheers.

Xielle Kassidy.

PS. Don't mind my past name on the cover art :| It was pre-made before I even started this.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

In the bustling city streets of Katipunan, a lot of things are happening around here. For instance, the usual routine of the two neighboring colleges in the same strip of road are scattered with students with distinctive uniforms. Teens going about life, school and a lot of other shite that they could care about in this world so as to survive college and get out of the hellhole to do what they want in their own liberation.

Most of these young ladies in school are either in class or in their coffee breaks. There are also so0me who are whiling themselves away with the major subjects of their courses, taking down notes and working on their projects and worksheets in the common study hall, putting up with their confusing professors and arguing with groupmates.

Meanwhile, outside the school, just a few meters away from it… Booming music could be heard, not even a trucker horn can overcome the sound of the speakers. There was a new food joint established and its music sounded like parade music. Since it was in broad daylight, the neon lights needn't to be lit up. The letters read:

FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA.

And suspended below those words was a banner with finely printed letters was flashing in red:

GRAND OPENING!

A lot of people are sure convinced and enticed by this new food joint because, hell, who doesn't like pizza?

Staff members are gesturing the customers to come in as they bark out the words in a happy tone, "First 200 customers gets a free complete meal! Grand opening promo! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

Who doesn't love free food here? Nobody of course. A few people are barging in because most people are at work or eating packed lunch inside their offices and there are students who also have classes on the time of lunch so they're pitifully consuming lectures than actual food.

A small handful of these particular students eating English lectures for lunch are Communication Arts students Kestrel, Nikaya, Shino and Fia. Now these girls, unaware of the situation outside about a recently-opened pizza joint just a few meters away from their school, are taking in their time in listening to their classmates' self-made speeches. Kestrel liked class activities like these, no matter how nerdy they are to other people, and while she listens she puts up with her classmates' speeches and also her bitchy classmates whom she barely talks to. She's a Nazi in grammar but she has no choice but to listen to it.

Meanwhile, their classmate was rather an impressive one and they were laughing at the good jokes she was speaking of. Outside of school was Rensu, he's still a high school senior and he's on his way to that exclusive all-girls school. He was coming over for Kestrel—his girlfriend for three years since high school. Now while he was on his way to her school, he heard the booming sound of the speaker system of the recently-opened pizzeria and thought that he might invite Kestrel over for a bite.

When the entire English session was almost over—when the last speaker finally stopped at the last word and then returned to her seat, they were packing their stuff one by one. From pencil case to notebooks, and then from makeup pouches and power chargers—for the bitches who barely brought an actual pen and notebook. Bags were being unzipped and then zipped instantly once everything was dunked down. It was evident for the teacher to notice that because, hell, who wouldn't hear the sound of a backpack's zipper in a 75-square meter room? Especially when there's like 35 of them?

The professor was reminding the next batch to prepare for their turn within a few days as they slung their bag straps on their shoulders and prepared to leave. And since the school was religious, they're not allowed to set foot out until a prayer is said.

And with that, it was a complete 35-to-40-person stampeded to the door—well, there's a front and a back door for every room but it was all summed up to the range of 35 to 40 girls desperate to go home or go somewhere to make them feel like they belong. While the other girls were still squeezing themselves out the door, the four remained until the crowd subsided because for sure there are other classes that are bursting with home-free students.

"So, what are you doing this afternoon?" Nikaya to Kestrel.

"Rensu's coming over here to fetch me." Kestrel says as she fishes for the phone in her pocket to check for any messages, most particularly from Rensu.

A few seconds later, a meow ringtone was heard coming from Kestrel's phone and it was Rensu saying that he was already in the waiting/drop-off area and they all went down to the ground floor of the building via elevator—except for Fia who has a fourth-degree claustrophobia in which Kestrel invented the medical term "fourth degree" because reasons. They met up with Dauphine, their friend taking up Management and went straight ahead for the exits and had their IDs scanned out and then Kestrel took the lead as she can identify Rensu easily—even though she could still see him when she's behind a small cluster of people.

Rensu got out of school early because nothing serious was happening now that it was graduating season for them—just full of practices when it comes to the singing part and then the marching, and then there's this crap with the candles wherein nobody knew in high school where it originated.

Since PDA wasn't allowed around the campus, Kestrel just gave Rensu a casual gentle pat on his torso and he tries to slide his arm around her just by grabbing onto her arm instead of the waist.

"Is it okay if we walk with you guys to the exit?" Shino.

"Sure, tag along." Kestrel.

Kestrel was locked into her own world with Rensu as they walk and then he suddenly blurted out about what he saw before going into the campus.

"I saw this new food joint nearby. Wanna go there? It says the first 200 customers get a free meal."

All of the girls heard it and they were hysterical as fuck about it and so they childishly went ahead. They were literally running. Well, that was only Fia and Dauphine who did the hysterical running and howling. Kestrel, Nikaya and Shino were the sane ones even though they had the joking vibe.

"Oh Jaysus..." Kestrel muttered.

"What?" Rensu.

"Their actions were unnecessary but it seems that I can't do anything about it."

As they walked their way to the pizzeria, the music slightly subsided so that it won't annoy the neighboring condos, convenience stores, restaurants and general shops. Upon entering the pizzeria, they were looking for a seat and an employee was kind enough to escort them to a six-seater. The joint was rather large, it was divided into two sections wherein the first one is the main dining area where there are no occasions held—just casual pizza-dining—and then there's the other half of the entire restaurant where all the kids are—technically if this wasn't the grand opening and it would be a regular day, this is supposedly a party area where the children's birthdays are happening. But since it's the grand opening, the staff decided to let the kids stay in the party area where the animatronics are to let them enjoy the place.

Both areas were divided by a set of double doors. Two sets to be exact and yet both sets of doors were open in which anyone would find unreasonable. Kestrel looked around, as observant as she could, and felt like there was something sketchy with the place. She just wasn't sure which one.

"Are you okay, hon?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You're not cold or sick?"

"No."

A waitress comes walking up to them giving them each a menu booklet.

"So all of these are free according to our liking?" Kestrel to the waitress.

"Yes, ma'am."

"How about a group meal, instead?" Nikaya suggests.

"Sure." Kestrel agrees. "Pepperoni and then beef?"

They agreed as they followed an order of bottomless iced tea. Since they were the 88th to the 93rd customer, their meals are still free and they were reminded by the waitress that it might take 15-20 minutes of prep time and they were willing to wait.

 _Why does this place feel so fucking sketchy?_ Kestrel thought in her mind.

Looking around, she saw the kids seem to be having fun and they seem to be drawing and coloring because she noticed a waiter handing over two sheets of paper to a little kid and a small cup container of crayons. At first, that was a little piece of comfort until the music changed suddenly from upbeat to faint.

Looking for the reason why the music turned faint, she saw a show stage with its curtains closed but when the music turned up again they drew back and showed three animatronic animals—a purple bunny wearing a red bowtie and holding an electric guitar, a bear with a tiny black top hat and black bowtie holding a mic and then there's this chicken wearing a bib with the words printed in fat letters "Let's Eat!". This gave Kestrel the stingy and uneasy feeling even though the kids seemed so fascinated with the robots.

Also, the animatronics can talk and they sure did have creepy tones if you're an adult instead of an ignorant child.

"Hi kids! I'm Freddy Fazbear!"

"And I'm Bonnie, kids! Come on in and have some of the best pizza only here in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"And I'm Chica! Let's eat!"

"Alright, kids! How about we all enjoy our delicious pizza?"

"Wait, Freddy! We're missing someone!" Bonnie interjects as if both were having an actual conversation or maybe the programming on the voices and responses are just remarkably constructed.

"Huh? Well, who could that be, Bonnie?"

Even the children were trying to figure out who was the one missing. Apparently, most of them are guessing an MC guy in a costume and jolly personality or another animatronic that is supposed onstage with the other three.

"Foxy!" Chica cuts in.

"Ooh, Foxy! Foxy the Pirate! Kids, help us out here! Let's call him out from the Pirate Cove!" Freddy.

"On three! 1..." Bonnie starts.

"Altogether, kids! 2..." Chica.

"Call him as loud as you can! 3!"

 _FOOOXXXYYY!_

The calls of both children and animatronics filled the entire area. When they heard a loud distinct "Yaarr!", that is when they stopped calling and out from the purple starry curtains of Pirate Cove comes out a reddish-brown fox with an eyepatch on its left eye, a hook for a right hand and sandy brown pants, that animatronic was obviously digging the Pirate title—including the accent, that animatronic was working it.

Silently, the six of them watched and for Kestrel, it looked like she was watching an indoor circus act because of how colorful yet childish the entire setting is.

"Yaar! Yo-ho, me mateys! I'm Foxy the Pirate!"

"Great, kids! We found Foxy the Pirate! Now, you kids enjoy your delicious pizza and we'll sing you our favorite songs for you!" Freddy.

 _Oh Lord, no…_ Kestrel's soul muttered inside. She's fed up with those nursery songs that restaurants play for children whenever there's a party ever since she was five.

Just before the animatronics would go on with their songs, the waitress finally came with their order and then they started eating but they cannot ignore the loud songs that the animatronics are singing to the children. While singing, they were walking amidst the tables filled with children and their parents while the tweens and adolescents were at the other side where Kestrel, Rensu, Nikaya, Shino, Dauphine and Fia are.

The kids sure loved those animatronics as if they were the live stuffed toys they never had. Some kids would even pet them on the arms, face and belly because they looked realistic with the texture of each of their coat. In wonderment, they would continue petting them as if these robots could feel the tickle of the kids' tiny hands and fingers.

Little did these children and parents know that there is something that Kestrel has been feeling the first time she set foot into the cold floor tiles of the pizza joint.

* * *

So... how was this? Don't expect much, this is just an Intro. The longer ones are usually the chapters. But I guess this is the longest intro I've ever done yet.

Anyways, I hope you liked the first part of my FNAF fanfic.

Cheers.

Xielle Kassidy.


	3. Chapter 1

As for Kestrel, she can't stop watching them and when her eyes wandered a little bit—she noticed drawings of children posted on the hallways' walls.

"That's strange. If it's the grand opening, how come there are drawn posters of children pinned to the wall?" Kestrel thought out loud as she bites the middle part of her slice.

"What was that, hon?"

"Nothing… it's difficult to explain."

"What is?"

"There are drawings of kids implying that they had spent their day here—but it's the grand opening, right?"

"Maybe this is a new branch and they saved the kids' posters as decoration." Rensu theorizes.

"Could be."

When everyone was enjoying their pizza, Dauphine excused herself to the restroom and asked for directions from a waiter who was about to serve an order.

Just when she was at the hallway leading to the restroom in the east side she tried grabbing the knob but it was locked for some reason—she couldn't find an employee to help with it so she waited for one to come her way and while waiting she noticed that there was a newspaper clipping framed and hung on the wall. Usually, newspaper clippings that were framed behind a glass and hung on the wall are achievements of the restaurant but to Dauphine's surprise…

What she saw on the newspaper clipping isn't an achievement of the restaurant but a _police report._

A police report about five missing children last seen and later found dead in the Freddy Fazbear's premises. At the end of the paragraph were the words printed:

 _It was a tragedy._

She heard the sound of the kitchen door banging open and letting the sound of metal utensils clattering and porcelain plates clanging onto another surface and it made her jump. One female employee got out of the kitchen and Dauphine instantly took the chance of having the employee help her with the door and kindly enough, the employee unlocked the door while reasoning that the door tends to hit the lock when someone opens it too wide or swings it a little bit too strongly.

"Oh by the way, miss…" Dauphine to the employee.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"What does the newspaper clipping mean?" Dauphine points to the frame.

"Huh? Oh what, this? This is no newspaper clipping, ma'am, it's a list of house rules."

"Wait, what?" Dauphine lets go of the doorknob and walks up to the frame again—the employee was right, it _is_ a list of house rules. "But… it wasn't a list when I first saw it."

"I'm sorry, what?" the employee cringes in sheer confusion.

"When I first looked at it, it was a newspaper clipping."

"I'm sorry, but you must've been seeing things. I set this up myself a few days before today, I'm pretty sure it's a list of house rules—usually for the kids who tend to be a little of a handful."

"Oh… okay." Dauphine mutters in defeat of the argument of which was real whether the newspaper article or the rules.

She was sure that it was a news article because she even ran her fingers on the glass to trace the words that she was reading. How could it have turned into a set of rules within 45 seconds?

More so, was she the first one to see this?

After her time in the restroom, she returned to the table rather shocked and confused. She has no idea of what just happened.

"You guys won't believe this…" Dauphine muttered.

"What?" Nikaya.

"There's this 'poster' I found in the east hallway, when I walked up to it to read it—it was a newspaper clip."

"And? What about the clipping?" Kestrel.

"It was a police report."

"About what?" Fia.

"There were five kids murdered in here. Literally."

"And they kept the newspaper clipping proudly? What the hell?" Kestrel.

"The newspaper said that the murderer wasn't anyone from the staff, regardless of their working term."

"Now why do I get the feeling that this is interesting as fuck?" Kestrel smirks.

* * *

 **Kestrel's POV**

So let me get this straight...

There's this newspaper article about the restaurant but instead of something worth hanging on the wall like an achievement of being the top pizzeria in town…

They posted a police statement about a murder that happened within the four walls of this pizza joint?!

 _Who the fucking hell does that?_

Nobody in the right mind would hang that on the wall for everybody to see but Dauphine said that when the employee pointed it out it was just a set of rules. But how could that be? Dauphine even said that she touched the glass part of the frame so that just confirms that it was real, right?

But what about the employee who saw it as a set of rules—a _literal_ set of rules?

So which one is truer?

That is the question that makes me tick.

"I wanna see it for myself. Tell me where it is, I'm going alone." I demanded Dauphine.

"It's at the east hall, maybe just a few steps away from the restroom door—well, it's at the corner."

"I'm on it. Besides, I need to… you know."

I stood up and scooted my way out of the table. I followed the directions that Dauph said and then I found it. Much to my surprise it was a _news article._ So I can't tell which one saw a hallucination and saw the reality. Oh Jaysus, this is making my heart race because I can't really tell which is which. So if I saw it as a news article, what about the other people? Or maybe if I turn around for one second, it will turn into the infamous set of rules for the rowdy kids?

Ahh well... I read the article anyway.

So, it's about five kids who were last seen here in Freddy Fazbear's, although their cause was not said. Well, maybe they just went in here for a slice, maybe. But their murder... Who did it?

After running my finger on the glass, which was really real, I muttered to myself.

"No name. But it was stated that... the murderer doesn't work here or never worked here at all. Huh... So did this guy just barged in to kill these kids?"

When she turned her attention to the door of the restroom opening up, she just made a quick glance at the recent occupant of the restroom and then turned back to the frame.

 _And then the same thing that happened to Dauphine happened to her. Instead of being a newspaper article, it turned into the said set of rules._

"Oh crap, Dauphine was right. So which is real?" she whispers to herself as she goes into the restroom to give herself some time to reflect.

Upon returning to their seat, her eyes showed complete shock and she snuggled herself in Rensu's arms.

"Now what?" Dauphine. "What did you see?"

"What you saw."

With that answer, I wasn't stirring myself with fear but with curiosity. I want to see what kind of deep dark shit is this joint hiding away from the ignorant people coming in and out of here.

When we were done eating, I took one final glance at the place to see if I can sense something just as strange as the apparition of the frame but it was hazy... Vague... I can't tell much exactly but I was sure there is some weird crap going on.

When we parted ways, Rensu and I were the only ones walking together and he was tapping me with questions about the frame apparition. Rensu tends to be the more rational and realistic but sometimes even if his theories and opinions are factual, it's just that I have my own opinions and they are _waaayyy_ beyond Rensu's.

While walking our way home, we continued on and on about what we saw—and believe me, I feel like I'm not winning the argument at all because his theories are so concrete and applicable but it just wants to make me defend my case that it's not entirely applicable because there's something going on with the joint.

"You must be just hungry or maybe… you're on your time of the month."

"Why do you sounded so hesitant about the last option?"

"Boys don't normally talk about their girlfriend's periods."

"You just did."

"I only implied to it as an option."

"Sure you did."

We continued walking until we were already in the main road of my village. We stopped talking about those theories and he brought the topic up on me visiting his house next time. Rensu's the kind of boyfriend who wants me almost everyday in his house—in fact, my visits there become so frequent that I'm starting to be a boarder in his house because hell, he barely wants me home even though my parents are okay with him being my boyfriend which I find good.

He has two personalities—there's one when in public whether with or without me, and then there's this certain with me in private. He tends to be overly cuddly and playful towards me which I find cute and adorable whenever wherever unless of course, PDA is strictly prohibited in the area we're in.

But I admire his wit and cleverness. Kind of useful for an incoming Civil Engineering student for freshman year in college. He tends to be the mature one even though he's the one younger than me. Yes, he's 17 while I'm 18. I'm a petite girl yet other people think that I'm the one who's 17 and he's the 18-year-old, they switch our statuses at the first glance.

That's Rensu.

And me?

The basics...

I'm short-tempered which transforms me into a sadist. Well, I'm technically already a sadist on my dark side. I have the murderous stare-slash-resting bitch face and it's kind of useful when some goons are trying to take advantage of my demeanor. You would never want to see me mad. Whenever I'm with my friends, I tend to be the one who's authoritative and Fia always uses the reference of my distant grandfather who happened to be a former president-slash-dictator of the country to suit my case of being a dictator sometimes. Her reference is true, by the way, I have the blood of a dictator-president and my family runs the same kind of blood. But this is just my dark side, let me tell you about the other side of me.

I laugh a lot even on the shallowest of jokes or circumstances. I'm a bookie and a gamer at the same time. A lot of my friends say that I'm outgoing and friendly so I guess that's that. In school, I'm usually quiet and I enjoy speaking and writing in classes and a lot of my classmates are also saying I'm a good speaker but I feel more like a good writer more than a speaker. And even if Rensu says I'm childish, he underestimates my way of critical and logical thinking. Whenever something makes me tick, I tend to know about it until there's a conclusion.

And now that something has made me tick which is Freddy Fazbear's, I'm not stopping until the case is closed. I'm gonna start with those animatronics, sure they seem to make the kids happy with their interactive programming but since kids have no idea what they're putting themselves into, am I the only one around here who gets creeped out by them? Of course not.

Among all four animatronics, the scariest for me is the purple rabbit and the chicken. How is it that they look like they have their mouths gaped open? I mean, I know that their robots but it looked like their mouths are gaped open... _for a reason._

Even if the fox animatronic looked carnivorous, he didn't give me the kind of appeal that he was... as terrifying as the others.

Also, Freddy appears to have a perverted or flirtatious stare at you. As if he knows what's going on even though he's an inanimate object. There's this aura I sense from the four of them, something...

Sad.

Painful.

And horrifying.


End file.
